Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures using a variety of devices. Biopsy devices may be used under stereotactic guidance, ultrasound guidance, MRI guidance, PEM guidance, BSGI guidance, or otherwise. Merely exemplary biopsy devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,862, entitled “Surgical Device for the Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Aug. 14, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,522, entitled “Biopsy Instrument with Breakable Sample Segments,” issued May 15, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,055, entitled “Devices for Marking and Defining Particular Locations in Body Tissue,” issued May 8, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,462, entitled “Control Method for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Sep. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,230, entitled “Biopsy Instrument with Removable Extractor,” issued Jun. 20, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,316, entitled “Vacuum Control System and Method for Automated Biopsy Device,” issued Jan. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,497, entitled “Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Dec. 28, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,469, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,716, entitled “Method of Use for a Multi-Port Biopsy Instrument,” issued Oct. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,164, entitled “Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,333, entitled “Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,086, entitled “Control System and Method for Automated Biopsy Device,” issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,547, entitled “Methods and Devices for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 22, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0214955, entitled “Presentation of Biopsy Sample by Biopsy Device,” published Sep. 4, 2008; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0255168, entitled “Grid and Rotatable Cube Guide Localization Fixture for Biopsy Device,” published Nov. 1, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0118048, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” published May 24, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0283069, entitled “MRI Biopsy Device Localization Fixture,” published Dec. 22, 2005; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0199753, entitled “MRI Compatible Biopsy Device with Detachable Probe,” published Oct. 23, 2003; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0109803, entitled “MRI Compatible Surgical Biopsy Device,” published Jun. 12, 2003; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0221480, entitled “Biopsy Sample Storage,” published Sep. 11, 2008; and U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0146962, entitled “Biopsy System with Vacuum Control Module,” published Jun. 19, 2008. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. patents and U.S. patent application Publications is incorporated by reference herein.
Some biopsy systems may provide an apparatus to guide a probe and/or other components of a biopsy device to a desired biopsy site. In some such biopsy systems, a guide cube and positioning grid plate may be used. The guide cube may be selectively located within an opening in the grid plate. The guide cube may include guide holes to receive a portion of the probe and/or other components, for example a needle, cannula, obturator, or combinations of these or other components. With the guide cube inserted in the grid plate, the probe or other components can be guided through a selected guide hole of the guide cube to arrive at a desired biopsy site. The desired biopsy site may or may not have been identified and/or targeted by one or more of the guidance approaches mentioned above. In some situations, it might be desirable to provide a guide cube with features that improve a guide cube's use with one or more positioning grid plates. Merely exemplary biopsy device guides are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/485,119, entitled “Biopsy Targeting Cube with Elastomeric Edges,” filed Jun. 16, 2009; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/485,138, entitled “Biopsy Targeting Cube with Elastomeric Body,” filed Jun. 16, 2009; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/485,168, entitled “Biopsy Targeting Cube with Malleable Members,” filed Jun. 16, 2009; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/485,278, entitled “Biopsy Targeting Cube with Angled Interface,” filed Jun. 16, 2009; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/485,318, entitled “Biopsy Targeting Cube with Living Hinges,” filed Jun. 16, 2009. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. patent applications is incorporated by reference herein.
While several systems and methods have been made and used for obtaining a biopsy sample, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.